


Something... (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No actual sex, Short One Shot, Touching, no actual plot, soft fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Le souvenir de la nuit passée, quand ce monstre était en lui, dans sa main, sa bouche, son cul, la sensation sur sa peau quand Tormund a joui et l’a marqué avec sa semence, fait brûler quelque chose de puissant et grisant dans ses veines.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Kudos: 7





	Something... (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)

Le toucher de Tormund envoie des frissons le long de sa colonne. Il n’y a pas de plan caché, pas d’urgence dans la façon dont il presse son pouce dans le bas de son dos, ses ongles griffant la courbure de ses fesses. Jon s’y abandonne, regardant par dessus son épaule plein d’envie dans ses yeux noirs.

Il roule ses hanches contre la pression de ses doigts. Tormund incline sa tête, et son geste est si semblable à celui de Ghost qu’il laisse échapper un soupire amusé.

"Quelque chose de drôle ?" Demande Tormund, ses lèvres légèrement levées lui prouve que l’autre homme est réellement curieux. Jon baisse son regard vers le poids de la bite de Tormund qui presse contre sa hanche.

Le souvenir de la nuit passée, quand ce monstre était en lui, dans sa main, sa bouche, son cul, la sensation sur sa peau quand Tormund a joui et l’a marqué avec sa semence, fait brûler quelque chose de puissant et grisant dans ses veines.

"Rien qui ne vaille la peine de mentionner maintenant," Jon se pousse pour s’installer sur ses coudes, arquant son dos. Tormund le rencontre à mi-chemin, se fondant contre Jon, les encastrant comme s’ils étaient des moitiés enfin réunies.

Tormund le tourne sur son dos. Jon soupire, levant sa main pour pousser ses cheveux hors de ses yeux, mais avant qu’il n’y parvienne, la large palme de Tormund avait dévoilé son regard. Il caresse la joue de Jon. Un sourire affectueux rencontrant le sien quand il fouine dans le toucher comme un chaton cherchant de la chaleur et de l’assurance.

"Mon joli corbeau," murmure Tormund, se rapprochant. "Tout à moi."

"Oui," confirma Jon. Tendant la main pour l’abaisser par son épaule, il effleure ses lèvres contre celles désireuses et enthousiastes de Tormund. "Tout à toi."


End file.
